Season Six
6.01: See No Evil (Fear No Bitch) The world is shocked when Callum is seen exiting his mansion with a big, shiny ring on his finger. The ring itself is silver with deep blue diamonds encrusted in the center. Celebrity blog sites (Like Perez Hilton, for example) go insane and start buzzing all over the place: Are Callum and long-term boyfriend Niall Horan engaged to be married? Is Callum set to be the new Mrs. Horan? After a long day of shopping and pretending to be oblivious to the upturn, Callum reveals "Yes, it's all true. I am indeed going to be marrying Niall." Original Air Date: January 1st 2015. 6.02: Black Tints The Sky. The day has arrived: Dina and Ali Lohan's funeral. The burials were postponed for weeks until the remaining family members could pull themselves together to actually make plans. Callum and Niall attend, along with the rest of the celebrity world. While Dina and Ali weren't in reality that famous, mostly everyone went to support Lindsay Lohan, who's been in a state of depression ever since "The Equalists" killed her family. Many worry that she will relapse into drugs and alcohol, but only time will tell on that one. The F.B.I attends the funeral as well in order to make sure everyone is safe during the ceremony. Original Air Date: January 3rd 2015. 6.03: LOLITA! Lindsay Lohan has relapsed on drugs and has been sent back to rehab by her remaining family. Callum, distraught by his friend's pain but unable to do anything about it, decides to go on small trip to Australia to meet up with the Aussie duo The Veronicas to get his mind off of it. Original Air Date: January 7th 2015. 6.04: Set Fire To The Embers. Wedding preparations begin and Callum is busy as a bee making sure that everything is going to be perfect. In between shots of him running from flower shops and various stores, he speaks directly to the camera on various occasions and says "I'm not going to let the camera crew follow me in here. I want my wedding to be a surprise for everyone!" This entire episode just shows Callum running around making plans and vaguely dropping hints as to what is in store. Original Air Date: January 21st 2015. 6.05: Across Canadian Lines. Callum finally takes the trip that he's been dreading for years: The one back home. Home as in Canada, where he was born, in order to invite his family to the wedding. Now he has not been back to his parent's home ever since he became a celebrity, and for good reason: After he left he lost all contact with his old friends, and ended up avoiding returning in order to avoid their butt hurt and anger over his leaving them behind. Well now Callum is back and there's no where to hide from the scorn of the people who used to care for him... Original Air Date: January 28th 2015. 6.06: Singles. In this episode Callum is confronted by the record label who produced his albumOcean Tides & Sinking Souls. They tell him that the album sales have dropped and they feel that if he recorded a couple of music videos and released some singles that the money would start rolling back in. Unfortunately Callum is busy with his wedding, so he tells them no. But then they tell him that he needs to film some singles or he'll never work in the music industry again. What will Callum decide? Original Air Date: February 6th 2015. 6.07: Fear No Bitch (See No Evil) Callum's wedding plans are on hold as he films three singles from his album back-to-back. Callum decided the songs he will be recording will be Diary Of A Lonely Blonde Girl, Second Chance (And You're Out!), and Moving On. He's been busy trying to get through the filming process as fast as possible so his wedding can once again be his main focus... but then, 3/4 of the way through the film shoot, tragic news reaches the set: Alexx Hiotis was shot through the leg two nights ago outside his home and was rushed to hospital, and that the attackers are suspected to be "The Equalists." Callum quickly flees the set of his music videos in order to visit his friend in recovery, but when he gets there he is confronted by a gigantic obstacle in the waiting room: Demi Lovato. She tells Callum that he isn't wanted there at the hospital, and reveals that she secretly hates Callum and made it so Alexx would hate him too through manipulation and mind games. This means that the entire reason he and Alexx fell out last season was because of her. Angered by this to no end, Callum attacks her and the two get into a huge fight, which has to be broken up by security. Since Callum is more famous than Demi she is the one who is escorted out of the hospital, leaving Callum to visit Alexx in peace. Initially Alexx doesn't believe what Demi did, but after seeing the playback on one of the cameras he has no other choice but to. The two make up, and their friendship is well once more. Callum also invites Alexx to the wedding, and Alexx states that he forgives Demi for what she did and that Callum should too, before the episode fades to black. Original Air Date: February 10th 2015. 6.08: Black & Blue. Just as Callum leaves Alexx's room and is about to return to filming his music videos, Demi Lovato is found beaten up and unconcious in the hospital parking lot. She is taken into intensive care and surgery, and Callum is arrested by the local police department. He and Demi's previous fight makes him their prime suspect. After some questioning, Callum is released. His camera crew was able to prove that during the time of the attack he was in Alexx's room talking. Also hospital security cameras reveal three dark figures (Two men and a woman) getting out of a black van and beating Demi down with what appears to be metal baseball bats. Callum immediately goes back to the hospital in order to see how Alexx is doing, which is bad: Alexx has completely fallen apart, and doesn't want any visitors. Callum learns from a nurse that Demi is in a coma and it is unlikely that she will wake up. Unable to do anything else, he returns to the film shoot to finish his music videos. Original Air Date: February 11th 2015. 6.09: On With The Show! After two weeks of back-to-back filming, the three music videos are done and in post-production. With that off of his to-do list, Callum tries visiting Alexx once more in the hospital. Still no visitors allowed, so Callum starts working on his wedding once more, picking up right where he left off. There's a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it, so on with the show! And still no public information on the wedding has been released. Callum tells the camera directly that only he and those on the guest list know when and where the big day is happening! Original Air Date: February 22nd 2015. 6.10: Wide Awake And Up My Fucking Asshole! Niall, Callum's husband-to-be, is really noticing how stressed Callum seems to be with the whole wedding thing. So he decides, as a surprise, that Callum and he will go to the VMA's together to watch One Direction win a bunch of awards and make Justin Bieber cry. "It will be a nice outing for the two of us," Niall says. Callum, reluctantly, agrees, and the two arrive at the VMA's looking like a million dollars. All is going well and the night is going perfectly, with One Direction winning a bunch of awards... and then, Callum wins the "Best new song of the year" with his and One Direction's "It's Like You Never Even Loved Me." He didn't even know he was nominated, and Niall reveals during their acceptance speech that he didn't tell Callum that they were nominated together so that way if they won it would be a surprise. They then kiss on live TV, making all the fangirls at home jealous with envy. Later in the evening at the after-party, Katy Perry makes a move on Niall! That slut. Callum, jealous and furious, runs up and punches Katy Perry in the fucking face, knocking her into the chocolate fountain. Niall and Callum rush off before the paparazzi can ask any questions. Original Air Date: March 18th 2015. 6.11: Stolen (Part I) Callum and Niall arrive back at Callum's mansion from the VMA's only to find the entire place ransacked and several windows broken. Niall goes off in search of the phone to call the police and leaves Callum at the front door. A few minutes pass, and there's a loud thump and a crashing noise. Callum calls out to Niall, to no response. He is about to leave the mansion and run for help when something grabs him behind. He struggles, but then something hard hits the back of his head and darkness comes... Original Air Date: March 19th 2015. 6.12: Royal Pains (Part II) Callum awakens in his living room tied to his favorite chair. Sunlight streams in through the windows, so he figures he's been knocked out a good few hours. He looks around the room and is about to call out once more too Niall, when he see's his attacker: There, standing in the corner of the room looking like a complete mess and with a gun in his hand, is Gemmite. Gemmite reveals that he, just like Brandon before him, stole a spaceship and illegally traveled to Earth. He says that once he learned of Callum's engagement to Niall, he realized he still loved the reality star and had to come and win him back. Callums tells him there's no chance at a reconciliation and to just leave him and Niall alone. Gemmite responds with "If you don't take me back I'll have nothing to live for," and holds up the gun. Callum, disgusted by Gemmite's emotional blackmail, tells Gemmite that he doesn't love him and that they will never, ever, ever get back together with him. Ever. So he might as well go back to Mars. Distraught and emotional, Gemmite falls to his knees and begs for Callum's love. When Callum doesn't respond, Gemmite finally realizes that he's forever lost the best thing he's ever had. And then, before Callum can protest, aims the gun at his own head and blows his brains out right there. Callum sits, shocked, staring at Gemmite's body for what feels like a very, very long time. Original Air Date: March 20th 2015. 6.13: Backstabber! Brandon comforts Callum after Gemmite's suicide. The sight of his old flame killing himself has Callum jarred beyond belief. Callum asks Brandon is Gemmite will respawn back on Mars like he did, but Brandon tells him that Gemmite already used up his three redos. Obviously this doesn't help, knowing that Gemmite is truly and forever dead. But matters only take a turn for the worse when Callum turns on the TV, in an attempt to distract himself, only to see an episode of Brandon's Celeb Fab Makeovers! Callum, in a state of shock and confusion, temporarily forgets that he already knew about the show's existence and claims that Brandon has betrayed him by having his own reality show. Callum disowns Brandon and un-invites him to the wedding before having security throw him out of the mansion, only to later realize the mistake he's made. Original Air Date: March 26th 2015. 6.14: The New Mrs. Horan, Part One. It's the day before the wedding and celebrities from all over the world board planes and private jets on their way to the venue, or at least, one of the venues. Finally Callum and Niall's wedding plans are publicly revealed: The first stop is Southhampton, where the wedding guests will be boarding a gigantic olden-day cruise liner. From there, the ship will sail on a 4-day-cruise across the Atlantic Ocean along the same route that the R.M.S Titanic's sailed in 1912. Callum and Niall will be married on the first night, and from there the three-day after party/reception/honeymoon will begin. Callum is frantic, pulling together last minute loose ends that need to be tied. He's tried reaching Alexx seventeen times just that morning, and Brandon five more. Ever since Demi Lovato went into her coma Alexx has fallen off of the map. The hospital told Callum that he had been officially released a week prior, and yet there's been no getting in touch with him. How can he get married without his bestest friend in the entire world? Callum is certain that the wedding is going to be a disaster, and Niall, even though he has the best intentions, can't calm Callum down one bit. No one can: Not his friends, not his family, no one. With just a couple short hours before the ship is due to leave shore with all the wedding guests, Callum has a complete meltdown. The stress has finally gotten to him, and he locks himself in his stateroom with a bottle of vodka and cries to the Titanic Soundtrack. Niall sits down and thinks things over, and realizes just how stressing the last few weeks must have been for Callum, which was shown through his continuous fatigue and also his random, violent outbursts. Oh, if only he'd seen the signs sooner... and with the ship about to leave port for the high seas, Alexx no where in sight, and Callum in complete break down mode, the fabulous wedding that everyone's looking forward to might not actually happen... Original Air Date: April 14th 2015. 6.15: The New Mrs. Horan, Part Two. The ship leaves port, and Callum is still locked in his stateroom sobbing to loud music. No one is really sure what is going on, and the guests just mill about the ship drinking expensive wine and eating small snacks. Everything is up in the air... including a helicopter, which appeared pretty much out of no where and seems to be almost chasing the ship as it sails through the water. Wedding guests stop and stare upward as the mysterious helicopter zooms down and nearly crash lands on the stern deck of the ship. The commotion has caused Niall and even Callum himself to come running out from below deck to what the fuck is going on. The door to the helicopter opens, and out steps Alexx, looking a fright but smiling all the same. Callum screams for joy and runs to hug his friend, and Alexx says that he was sorry for not contacting anyone sooner and that he was just distraught over Demi, but that he wouldn't miss the wedding for the world. Callum, instantly once again the portrait of fabulousness, announces to everyone that the wedding will commence that night. He and Alexx then rush off to get prepared below deck. Everyone gathers at the bow of the ship a few hours later, and the ceremony begins. Niall stands at the bow of the ship dressed in an expensive black-and-white tux, looking blonde and amazing as usual with a matching fedora on his head. The song "Unable To Stay, Unwilling To Leave" from the Titanic soundtrack plays as Callum walks through the archway that is set up at the end of the isle. Family, friends, and celebrities sit on chairs on each side of the isle, watching happily as Callum walks down the isle in his beautiful dress, a replica of the one that Rose wore during the scene in the Titanic movie where she was about to commit suicide. But even though everyone is watching, it's only Callum and Niall. They're eyes haven't stopped being locked from the second Callum came into sight. Alexx trails not far behind Callum, as he is the maid of honor, and waves quietly to the guests since Callum is distracted in his own happy little world with his husband-to-be. As Callum reaches the end of the isle, Ellen DeGeneres and also the priest of the evening, begins the speech that will soon bind the two together forever. Niall takes Callum's hand, and everyone watches as they slip a ring onto each other's fingers and kiss passionately beneath the stars. For a long moment, the only sounds that can be heard is the water swishing around the bottom of the ship and the occasional sniffle from crying, and then everyone bursts into applause. Callum and Niall then run down the isle and vanish beyond the archway, now officially a legally married couple. Original Air Date: April 14th 2015.